Methods for the detection of biomolecules such as nucleic acids are highly significant not only in identifying specific targets, but also in understanding their basic function. Hybridization probe technologies in particular continue to be one of the most essential elements in the study of gene-related biomolecules.1,2,3 They are useful for a variety of both commercial and scientific applications, including the identification of genetic mutations or single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP's), medical diagnostics, gene delivery, assessment of gene expression, and drug discovery.4,5,6,7 
Conjugated polymers have proven useful as light gathering molecules in a variety of settings. Conjugated polymers soluble in polar media have proven particularly useful. Water-soluble conjugated polymers such as cationic conjugated polymers (CCPs) have been used in bioassays to improve detection sensitivity and provide new routes of selectivity in analyzing biomolecules.
There is a continuing need in the art for methods of detecting and analyzing particular biomolecules in a sample, and for compositions and articles of manufacture useful in such methods. There is a need in the art for novel CCPs, for methods of making and using them, and for compositions and articles of manufacture comprising such compounds.